


I Really Can't Stay...

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts JL [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, Dating, Does this qualify as a song fic? xD, F/M, Prompt Fic, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: In which after just a couple of dates, Lily's visiting James' flat for the first time. While she'd like to stay, she really shouldn't...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Reader Prompts JL [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/881871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I Really Can't Stay...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/gifts).



Lily shifted in her seat, slanted a glance at James.

The movie was ending and she was going to have to go home.

The problem was that she wasn’t sure she wanted to.

They’d only been going on a couple of dates, but she really,  _ really _ liked James Potter.

Still, this was her first time visiting his flat and she didn’t want to overstay her welcome.

Besides, wanting to stay the night might imply that she wanted to sleep with him – and yeah, maybe a part of her wanted to do that, but most of her wasn’t ready for such a big step.

Lily stretched as credits started rolling on the TV screen.

“Well, I guess I’d better get going then,” she said, turning to James.

“Or you could stay?” he suggested immediately, his voice hopeful.

“I really couldn’t,” Lily replied with some regret.

“Lily, look out of the window.”

Frowning, she did – and her stomach plummeted at the sight of the thickly and swiftly falling snow outside.

She did  _ not _ want to go out in that, but what choice did she have?

“That’s a proper blizzard,” James said. “Traffic’s gonna be a nightmare. Please just stay over tonight so I’ll know you’ll be safe.”

“I shouldn’t. I mean, Marlene would worry. And she gossips like an old lady, I’d never hear the end of it either. I just don’t think…” Lily bit her lip.

“You can text her. Seriously, Lily. I’ll take the couch. Please just stay the night.”

Lily stared at him, indecision warring inside her. 

She did want to stay, but she knew if she texted Marlene as James had suggested, it would only take a minute for her entire friend group to be speculating over the state of her love life. 

And god, if somehow the gossip made its way to Petunia, the prude would be judgy as fudge and complain to Lily’s mom and while her mom wouldn’t really care, this thing with James was still so new and fresh that she didn’t want to share it with her parents quite yet and –

James let out a laugh, snapping Lily back to the present.

“What?”

James’ hazel eyes were alight with laughter behind his glasses and he grinned at her.

He scooted over on the sofa, wound his arms around her shoulders, and sang out, in a startlingly good baritone.

“Baby it’s cold outside.”

Lily blinked at him for a few stretching seconds, then burst into laughter. 

And because he was right there and because he had made her laugh, she leaned in to press a quick kiss against his smiling lips.

As they grinned at one another, she realised something.

She didn’t really,  _ really _ like James Potter after all – she was already halfway in love with him.

Both exhilarated and a little bit freaked out, she climbed into James’ lap for a good cuddle.

“Fine. I’m staying. But I will be expecting more serenading.”

James hugged her closer and pressed a little kiss on her forehead.

“That can be arranged,” he promised.


End file.
